legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Competition
The Hero Tournament is an annual event held in the commerical city of Lohan. The rules are simple, poison is illegal, no running away, and win. According to Lavitz, it is illegal for a soldier like himself to join. Dart faces five powerful warriors, his friend Haschel also competes, but is defeated by Lloyd before he has the change to face Dart. The Contestants Round One: Gorgaga Gorgaga is a large brutish man that has large metal shoulder pauldrons and a fox-skin cap, he is oriented towards the earth element. He seems to be devoid of honor as his first move in the tournament is poisoning Dart. When Dart yells out foul play Gorgaga merely states that "Winning is winning". Unfortunately for Gorgaga, it is not, for if Dart does happen to lose then he will progress anyway since his opponent cheated. Gorgaga's signature weapon is a large axe, which he wields with both of his claw-like hands. Besides his poison, he seems pretty uncreative in his attacks as he usually just slashes once with his axe. Gorgaga appears much later in the game in Furni with several other warriors seeking the bounty on the werewolf, Kamuy. He seems to be a very bloodthirsty man and even stalks the party and attempts to slaughter Kamuy but is easily overtaken and thrown into the Evergreen Forest. His fate is unknown. Round Two: Serfius Serfius is a small but powerful knight that wields a knightsword and dons a full suit of metal armor. He has a winged helmet with a large red plume that drapes down the back. According to the director of the tournament, Serfius seems to be quite famous. He is attuned to the fire element, similar to Dart. He starts out the battle with a simple single strike attack. After he is cut down to half of his health, Serfius proclaims that Dart is powerful just like he expected and that he will show him his 'true power'. He takes on a red and yellow glow and his defense and offense double. After this, he attack Dart with a jumping two-hit combo that deal much more damage than normal. Upon his defeat, Serfius claims that Dart is 'too powerful' and gives up. Round Three: Danton Danton is a very, very large warrior that wears intricate red armor over his entire body. He also has a metallic brown cape made out of chainmail and in battle he wields an equally proportionate black mallet. Danton is attuned to the earth element. His red helmet has a large protruding white spike on the forehead area. Although defensive, Danton's armor drastically reduces his speed and mobility. He makes up for this with a very powerful mallet smack which contains a lot of strength. One of his tricks is to throw down his mallet and yell, "Make my day kiddo, bring it!" as he crosses his arms. Upon attacking him in this state, Danton will exclaim that Dart left himself open and will grab him by the neck and punch him several times. When his health is low, he will use an all-out attack which is a three-strike combo with his mallet that will reduce Dart's HP to 1. Danton is defeated and is not seen until much later in the game as one of several warriors waiting in Furni for details of the hunt for Kamuy. Round Four: Atlow Atlow is an extemely powerful and skilled archer that uses a longbow as a his weapon, he came in as the second place winner in the previous tournament. He has reddish-brown hair and is bare-chested, he also is attuned to the darkness element. Atlow wears metal platelegs and has large spikes on his knees, he also has a brown tattered cape and matching gloves. He is quite confident in his arching abilities and has a unique technique. When he attacks he can see the weak points of his oppenent, outlined in light blue hexagons. After using this skill four times in a row, Atlow states that the finisher is coming. He uses the secret technique '5-sense-blocker'. Atlow throws three apples into the air, spins around, and shoots an arrow that pierces all three and strikes Dart in the heart. Dart hovers in the air and five hexagons appear on his head, arms, and knees and explode in blue light. This throws Dart back causing extreme damage and the fear status. Atlow will also use healing items on himself when he is low in health. When he is defeated, he states that Dart is a monster and that no one could have survived his attacks. He shows up later in the game with the other warriors in Furni and is very confident that arrows will defeat Kamuy. When all of the other warriors leave, Atlow is the only one to stay behind and spends his time looking at the water. Round Five: Lloyd Lloyd is a platinum-haired swordsman that defeated the master of the Rouge Art, Haschel with his superior speed. Lloyd has black clothing with swirly white designs and an intricate belt. In battle Lloyd is invincible, all of Dart's attacks are easily evaded and magical items seem to have no effect. Lloyd attacks with a single sword strike, but he can also use a very complicated six-strike combo that Dart states is inhumanly fast. When using this attack or evading Dart's attack, Lloyd leaves behind several violet after-images. Lloyd seems to outclass Dart in all areas and soon becomes bored. Dart tries one more time to attack the mysterious swordsman and Lloyd counters this with three quick slashes to the chest which critically injures Dart and he gives up. Dart congratulates him and Lloyd says several cryptic lines that had to do with their fate. Results 1st Place: Lloyd, the platinum-haired swordsman 2nd Place: Dart, the burning red flame 3rd Place: Haschel, master of the Rouge Art